


Dud Potatoes

by three_days_late



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, POV First Person, Potatoes, Tutoring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 19:39:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7520578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/three_days_late/pseuds/three_days_late
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Linh is having trouble with her science project, and the only available tutor happens to be the super attractive Alfred Jones who she may or may not have a crush on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dud Potatoes

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for a Hetalia rare pair event on Tumblr a few years ago for the prompt "Accomplishments." And if I thought finding old stuff on my livejorunal was bad, finding old stuff on my Tumblr is impossible. At least my lj had some semblance of organization and tags.

 

This is the absolute worst. I wouldn't even need his help, Alfred Jones's help, star quarterback, resident science and math genius, all around amazing guy, if it weren't for Francis and his stupid need to hit on people and his stupid potato and this stupid potato and this stupid project and-

Urgh, I'm just getting worked up. Focus, relax, you can do this. It's just a potato light. You've put together potato lights before, why should this one be any different?

Except it is different. The potato must be faulty is all, that's the only reason I called him, Alfred Jones, in after all. Because the potato didn't work. I don't _need_ him to help me, I can put the potato light together on my own; it just wasn't working this time. And for some reason he's the only science tutor that was available is all.

That in itself is strange. Alfred is the most popular tutor for science and math. Usually he has all sorts of clients (girls mostly, frilly, decked out, pretty girls and the occasional frilly, decked out, pretty boy vying for his attention) to deal with. I should be grateful that Alfred was free to help me with my stupid potato that doesn't work when it really should.

"This potato, Linh," he fiddled with the wires again, startling me out of my thoughts, "I'm usually really good with these kinds of things, but I think you got a faulty potato."

I simply nod. Yes, I've basically come to that conclusion as well. Stupid Francis. My first potato clock was working fine, then he had to piss me off and I had to smash his. The teacher of course was on his side and made me give him my perfectly done potato light and I had to start all over with this defective potato. God I hate Francis. Now I had to sit here after school and work on it with…with…

Alfred. Alfred Jones, who I definitely don't have a crush on even if half the school does. I couldn't blame them, with his bright blue eyes, golden hair, superstar smile, athletic body, brilliant mind when it came to math and science, charming boy-next-door personality…

Who am I kidding? He's gorgeous and I'm in love with him. The sooner I admit it the better it is for everyone.

"So," he sticks his tongue out of the corner of his mouth in a way that isn't cute except for the fact it is, "You usually don't need help with things like this…"

Oh no. He probably thinks I'm one of those stupid fangirls of his that fakes needing help just so they can get him as a tutor and just spend the whole time flirting. God he probably thinks I'm trying to get into his pants when really that's the farthest thing from my mind. Coffee maybe. A movie date would be nice. Perhaps dinner or lunch or something. Not that anything like that could ever happen between us. Oh, he probably wants an answer…

"The potato is just, very stubborn," that was lame. That was very lame. I'm probably blushing now too. God he must think I'm such a spaz, "I can do it myself, usually. I've done it before it's just…" Shut up now, Linh.

He laughs and looks up, eyes peeking out over his glasses and from behind his bangs and God, he's gorgeous. It's not fair to have that much gorgeous concentrated into one human being, "Yeah it's giving me trouble too. I'm just surprised I guess. You're usually so independent."

Well I do try to not rely on other people, but I didn't think he noticed, what with the gaggle of people constantly throwing themselves at him. Besides I wouldn't need him for this either if it weren't for that stupid potato and that stupid teacher and stupid Francis being stupid.

"Well, I wouldn't need your help but the teacher made it due by the end of the day and, well," I shrug. Yes definitely blushing now and is he still staring?

"Yeah, they're a bit picky about deadlines around here," he chuckles. It's beautiful, "But you're usually pretty good about finishing your work in class."

He's just making conversation. Don't go blabbing all of your problems to him just because he has a cute smile, "Francis was hitting on me in science class today. I got fed up and may have smashed his potato light, so the teacher gave him mine and I had to start over."

Linh could you be any more of a spaz? He doesn't care about your problems!

Alfred chuckles again, "I'm surprised you only smashed the potato. I know people who've done so much worse," and then he's back to fixing my dud of a potato, and I can stare openly at him working. He's beautiful doing that too, "It's nice that I can actually help someone for a change."

"You help people all the time, I mean you're a tutor, and it almost seems like you're tutoring half the school."

"Yeah, but I don't know how good I am at that," he shrugs and plugs the wires back into the potato. It doesn't work, again, because the potato's a dud, so he unplugs them again, "Most of them don't seem to be paying much attention to what I'm trying to teach them, and only a few of them actually improve their test scores."

Maybe because most of them are just there to stare at your gorgeous face and flirt with you. Can he really not notice the number of people that find him attractive?

"Your friend Mei, for example, I think after seeing me her test grades have actually gone down."

Yes Mei. Mei is very good at math already, but she's started seeing Alfred for tutoring. If her test grades have gone down it's because she's spending some of her study time, aka what used to be all her free time, trying to flirt with you. She's very pretty though, why isn't he with her instead? He'd probably rather be tutoring her in math or whatever it is they actually do together, but me and my dud potato are keeping him here.

"I think you're a fine tutor," I stare at the potato, trying to avoid his eyes, "I mean I don't need help for math or science-"

"Except with potato deadlines."

Yes, most certainly blushing now, "Y-yeah, except for dud potatoes. But, I needed help and you're the one helping me so you're not a bad tutor or anything."

"True," I look up and he's doing the sticking-his-tongue-out-of-the-corner-of-his-mouth thing again while trying to replug the potato, and it's even more adorable then when he did it before, "But I was the only science tutor available. You're kinda stuck with me."

"I'm glad that I'm stuck with you." Oh God did I just say that? Did those words actually just come from my mouth? "I mean, I could be stuck with worse." That wasn't much better!

"I'm glad you're stuck with me too," he's smiling now and I want to kiss him. He probably tastes like strawberries. Alfred strikes me a strawberry boy.

Huh, he does taste like strawberries. Mostly hamburgers though. I guess that makes sense, he's always eating them…wait did I just kiss him? Am I still kissing him? Oh God I'm kissing him! Why would I do that? Other than he's perfect and gorgeous and kissable. He's not a bad kisser himself. I mean he's not fantastic, but I've had worse.

"Oh well that was, uh…well," he's speechless and blushing. I did that to him. And he somehow got the light to work during that. He is really good.

Of course my inability to control my hormones just ruined whatever chance I may have had with him. That was rather bold of me, assuming he wanted to kiss me. And I just kind of forced it on him. I'm the worst kind of spaz.

"I, uh, you got the light to work," I nod towards it since it seems like he still hasn't noticed that yet, "So I'll just, I'll just go then." I stand up and head for the door and stupid stupid stupid why would you just kiss him like that?

"Wait, Linh!" and suddenly he's blocking the door, "Maybe, maybe we can do this again sometime soon?"

Again? Surely he doesn't mean, "You're that much of a fan of potato lights?"

"No, well yes, but I meant the kissing thing." He's obviously nervous, face still red, scratching the back of his neck. It's almost as if…

Oh God he likes me to. Alfred Jones likes me too. I can't help but grin like a maniac, and I probably look like a freak but who cares _Alfred Jones likes me too._

"I would like that very much."


End file.
